


There is No Such Thing as a Hero

by parisakhanye



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, BPD, Blood, Bulimia, Child Abuse, Death, Drug Abuse, Emotionally unstable, Killing, Machiavellianism, Mania, Multi, Neglect, PTSD, Psychological and physical torture, Slytherin/Ravenclaw, Smoking, The Commission, Weapons, did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisakhanye/pseuds/parisakhanye
Summary: I would have loved to say this story ends well.I would have loved to tell you about the ups and downs, maybe even the eventual triumphs in the lives of these individuals.But sadly there are no ups.Just moments.Moments of fake bliss.The end does not justify the means in this story.In fact, there is no end.A repetitive cycle of detriment and then silence.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	There is No Such Thing as a Hero

I'm still working on the actual text. Come back soon :)


End file.
